Little Hero
by Blizzaga Saga
Summary: AU, Malon/Link PWP with a twist.


_Blizzaga Saga_: Guess what time it is? Challenge fic time! The challenge? "Have one of Link's love interests in OoT already be an adult when he sets out on his quest."

It's been so long since I wrote a lemon that I actually feel embarrassed about doing it again, like I'm committing an unforgivable crime. But inspiration struck, and I decided I have no reason to restrict my creativity here. I promise I'm not a completely terrible person!

**WARNING:** This is PWP, or "porn without plot", and the pairing is _adult_ Malon and _young_ Link. If that bothers you, then turn back now.

* * *

"Thank you for saving the ranch, Fairy Boy," said Malon.

Now that the horses were safe and her father could come back, the world felt right again, and it was all because of the boy she met in the marketplace the other day. He had somehow returned Ingo to normal, but what impressed her most was that he had done so without violence; despite the weapons on his back, he was not like most boys (and some men, she thought with annoyance) who were more concerned with looking tough than with helping others.

A full head shorter than the pretty ranch woman, Link rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "You're welcome, Miss Malon. We're friends, so don't worry about it."

"Yes, we are, so you can just call me Malon."

He smiled; it seemed like he was making friends in Hyrule more quickly than he ever did in the forest. He was glad he met someone nice like her.

"Okay. But only if you call me Link."

"I'm surprised you still have energy. Didn't you just finish an errand for the princess?"

It had amused her when he approached her in Castle Town asking where he could find Princess Zelda. She hadn't believed him later when he claimed to have succeeded, but he said it with such simplicity, without any childish boasting, that she eventually accepted his words as truth.

"Yes, but I also met someone who made me stronger for my quest. She said she increased my magic stamina, but I'm not sure what that means."

"In any case, thank you for being my knight in shining armor today."

She had always wanted a knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet. Link hadn't exactly done that, but she was grateful enough to bend down and kiss his forehead.

Doing so put her chest directly in front of his face. Her blouse was held together by a yellow scarf which extended from her neck, granting a generous view of her cleavage. Link blushed as her breasts threatened to spill out of her shirt, and a pendant hung from the knot where the two ends of the scarf met, begging him to pull it and make that fantasy a reality.

"I don't want to trouble you anymore, but I'll be all alone until Ingo finds my dad and brings him back. Will you help me tonight?"

Link nodded. It didn't matter how nervous he was around the red-haired beauty; it was his duty to help others.

For the rest of the day, he moved hay with her, trying not to feel emasculated when she was able to lift more than he could. Malon giggled at his valiant effort, even as he toppled over from overburdening himself. He flushed indignantly, and she put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter, though the embarrassed boy saw the mirth in her eyes.

He couldn't help being distracted by her. Malon was one of the first adults he had ever seen, and he couldn't believe how curvy her body was. Her chest and hips were much bigger than that of any Kokiri girl, and no one in the forest had long, soft red hair like hers. The Deku Tree had said the three golden goddesses were the most stunning women in existence, but he had a hard time imagining anyone but Malon fitting that description.

At length she bent over in front of him to gather eggs, and his eyes widened. Her long hair normally covered her rear, but now her purple skirt stretched over her butt, which he could not help but noticing looked quite big. Link knew he wasn't supposed to stare at women, but he couldn't look away or stop his penis from growing hard.

Malon felt eyes on her and turned to see him looking at her ass. She blushed, surprising herself by feeling flattered by his attention. Apparently, while he was a hero, he was still a male.

She would question the motives of any other man who offered to help her at the ranch while she was alone, but she knew Link was one of the few genuinely good people. Thus her anger was just for show as she stood and put her hands on her hips, trying not to laugh at the adorable terror on his face when he realized he had been caught.

"What are you looking at?"

Link shook his head rapidly. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You're just really pretty, and…well…"

A heavenly chuckle told him she was merely joking. He liked hearing her laugh—her voice was soothing, especially when she sang—but he still felt deeply ashamed.

"You're sweet for being honest."

Malon hesitated. She really did want to thank Link for helping with the chores, but had little other than hospitality to give him.

Or maybe…She had another way, but wasn't sure it would be appropriate: the almost-teen was years younger than she, and though he had saved her, he wasn't really a knight.

Then again, he wasn't really a child either. Even after knowing him for only a few days, she saw that he was responsible, kind, and respectful. And he was kind of cute, especially while his face was so red. She wondered how red she could make him before quashing the thought.

She knew nothing would happen if she didn't act, so she gently lifted his chin to make him face her. Link's eyes widened as she bent down and placed a feather-soft kiss on his lips.

Her taste lingered in his mouth as she pulled back, smiling serenely. Blood pounded in his ears, and he gave a strangled cry as his erection grew further, pushing against his clothes almost painfully. Malon's smile fell as he looked scared and confused and tried to cover himself, and she realized that she was teasing him rather than giving him something he liked.

"Th-Thank you. Um…you can count on me if you need help with anything again."

She felt worse as he hid his discomfort. "Link…will you give me your hand?"

His eyes widened, and he understood that she knew about the tent in his leggings behind his palms. She led him upstairs to her room, where she locked the door and deliberated.

"Do you like my butt that much?"

Unsure of what to do, he nodded hesitantly as honesty won over politeness, and again she was struck by how sweet he was, how afraid he was of offending her. She made her decision.

"Then sit down. You can't tell anyone about what happens after this, all right?"

Link knew Malon wouldn't hurt him, but he still asked, "Why do you want me to sit?"

"I want to see how comfy you are."

When her expression transformed into a naughty grin, he felt he had no choice but to obey. She turned around, letting him look freely at her backside, and before he knew it her huge ass was lowering onto him. It smothered his dick, and Malon noted that it didn't feel as small as she expected it to. Slightly more confident due to him not being able to see her face, she shifted in his lap, grinding against his stiffness.

Link had never felt anything like this pleasant friction. It paralyzed him, yet at the same time it wasn't enough; staying still was as tortuous as it was pleasurable, and he thought he would lose his mind if he didn't do something soon.

Malon gasped when he reached around her and grabbed her tits, squeezing until one popped out of her top. She surprised herself by moaning from the bold move. The last man she'd been with would have been too timid for this, and she submitted to his dominance by rubbing up and down his bulge with more affection.

Lifting her other heavy breast out of her shirt, she turned around, towering over him.

"Do you like what you see?"

He nodded, panting and bright red as his body tried to make sense of what was happening, and she lifted one to his mouth. He sucked her nipple enthusiastically, and she placed his hand back on her other breast to let him play with it, letting his undivided attention warm her body.

He never knew a woman's skin could feel so soft, or that his penis could feel so firm and strong. Link didn't know what, but something was coming. As she sensed this, Malon got off of him, sinking onto her knees on the floor and setting his member free at last. Though a bit small for an adult, it was big for a boy his age. He was going to be popular when he finished growing. She would have to claim him before then, she thought half-jokingly.

Link thought he would explode before she even touched him, just from seeing her amorous look. Her mouth opened, and he gasped as she took his entire erection inside of her, burying him to the hilt. He felt her tongue swirl around him as she moaned, her blue eyes begging him to give in to the pleasure.

He did so with a groan, and she eagerly swallowed his cum, amazed by the amount that spilled from his throbbing cock. When she finally stopped sucking him dry, he fell back onto the bed, though Malon noticed he was still erect. His attractive member, shining with her saliva, pointed at the ceiling, and she considered how wet she had surprisingly become. Her thoughts had quickly shifted away from her silent vow to relieve him and be done with it.

"Did that feel good?" she teased, giggling when he wheezed out a yes. She pulled her blouse over her head, seeing no point in wearing it since he had seen her breasts already. Making up her mind, she also slid her skirt down her legs.

Link looked up from the bed in time to see the creamy skin of her long legs as she stepped out of her underwear. His heart beat more quickly again, and he trembled before the fully nude woman, eyes roaming every inch of her. He was sure whatever he had done in her mouth would happen again soon.

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?" she asked innocently, suppressing a giggle when he shook his head in a panic. "Good, because I want to show you something."

Lying on her stomach, she placed a pillow beneath it to make her rear stick up more. She decided that the best reward she could give him was to make sure his first sexual encounter didn't just bring him pleasure, but confidence as well. She knew from experience that a man didn't have to be very big or last for more than a few minutes to please her from this angle, so she spread her womanhood for him.

"Next you can put it in here. But you have to be gentle, okay? Go slow, or you might hurt me," she said with a cute pout, though she only told him to go slow so he would last longer and wouldn't feel inadequate afterward. It was fortunate he had already orgasmed once, because not blowing his load right away would be hard enough for him due to his inexperience.

"I-I will! I'd never hurt you," he declared, and she smiled.

Link approached, guiding his member to her beautiful pink hole. Her hair rested on her back while she waited patiently, and he inserted himself before losing his mind to the most wonderful sensation he'd ever felt.

She felt him enter and gasped, tightening around him immediately. She couldn't believe she was this excited, yet she couldn't deny that she wanted this. Link leaned over her as he went in and out, using all his willpower not to pound her as fast as he could. He couldn't believe how huge her ass was, how crazy she was making him.

At first he worried that her cries were of pain, but her words reassured him.

"Oh Link, you're so good…Right there…"

He never wanted this to end, but it didn't take him long to feel pressure building in his loins again.

"Malon," he grunted, trying not to let her soft flesh and hot wet grip push him over the edge. "I don't think I can hold it in much longer."

"Let it out, sweetie. It's okay."

He did so, and her shrill scream of pleasure did as much as her vaginal muscles contracting did to coax every last drop out of him. When he pulled out, she moaned as she felt his seed shifting inside her.

"It's so hot," she muttered in ecstasy. There was a lot of it too, and with her ass still raised in the air, she wondered if he could see his passion leaking out of her yet. He was going to be _very_ popular when he finished growing.

For now, though, he was still young. When he collapsed onto her, she rolled over to hold him gently. He went limp in her arms but whined into her mouth when she planted a deep kiss on his lips, causing his still sensitive member to unload once more, this time on her pale thigh.

"Oh my! This will take forever to clean up!"

There was no anger in her voice, only amazement, but it didn't matter because the dazed and breathless boy couldn't respond anyway; the "increased stamina" which the Great Fairy had given him was finally depleted. Malon embraced her new friend, womanhood still tingling, and cradled his head against her chest with a content and amorous smile.

"Please come back often, okay? If you keep helping the princess, I'm going to get jealous."


End file.
